mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ryūsei Nakao
|birthplace = Tōkyō Metropolis, Japan|nickname = Tomoharu Minamiya Tomo-chan|nationality = Japanese|children = 2|active = 1956-present|status = Active|Agent = 81 Produce}} , real name (February 5, 1951 - ), is a veteran Japanese actor, singer, and seiyū from Tōkyō Metropolis, Japan. He is attached to 81 Produce and has a blood type of A. He has also worked under the name of . Nakao's voice tends to land him in the roles of characters with high-pitched voices and sadistic personalities. As a seiyū, he is best known for his roles in Soreike! Anpanman (as Baikinman), Dragon Ball Z (as Frieza), Touch (as Yū Nishimura), Niko Niko Pun (as Porori), Do-Re-Mi-Fa Donuts! (as Resshi), Hotch Potch Station (as Echikettojii-san), Tanoshii Mūmin Ikka (as Sniff), Topo Gigio (as Topo Gigio) and Bleach (as Mayuri Kurotsuchi). Roles Bold denotes major roles Television animation *''Animal 1'' (as "Tomoharu Takeo") (Tōichirō) *''Anmitsu Hime'' (E.T.) *''AWOL -Absent Without Leave-'' (Pete Kuruten) *''Baby Felix'' (Marty) *''Bleach'' (Mayuri Kurotsuchi) *''Bōken Ō Beet'' (Shaggy) *''Buzzer Beater'' (Han) *''Chinpei'' (Mashirō) *'' City Hunter 3'' (Toru Kazama) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (Rocco Bonnaro) *''D.Gray-man'' (Eshi) *''Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z'' (Kare, advertisement narration) *''Devil Lady'' (Jason Bates) *''Digimon Frontier'' (Lucemon (Falldown Mode and Satan Mode)) *''Dragon Ball'' (Tambourine) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (Frieza) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (Frieza) *''Dragon Ball Kai'' (Frieza) *''Gakkō no Kaidan'' (Amanojaku) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (fifth series) (Onmoraki) *''Ginga Densetsu Weed'' (Smith) *''Golgo 13'' (Asshu) *''Hyakujū Ō GoLion'' (Takashi Shirogane, Ryō Shirogane) *''Igano Kabamaru'' (Igano Kabamaru) *''Kaiketsu Zorori'' (Akuma,devil) *''Jungle Taitei'' (1989 series) (Totto) *''Kagaku Kyūjo Tai TechnoVoyager'' (Sammy Edkins Junior) *''Kaibutsu Ōjo'' (Shigara) *''Kyōgoku Natsuhiko: Kōsetsu Hyaku Monogatari'' (Mataichi) *''Midnight Horror School'' (Yumyum) *''Misute Naide Daisy'' (Iwan) *''Mokke'' (Izuna) *''Mononoke'' (Genkei) *''Monster Farm ~Enban Seki no Himitsu~'' (Taichō Rōdorannā) *''Montana Jones'' (Alfred) *''Mushrambo'' (Gyaza) *''Ō Dorobō Jing'' (Kir) *''Obake no Holly'' (Toreppā) *''One Piece'' (Whirlwind Erik, father) *''Pecola'' (Saruyama-san) *''Rockman.EXE'' (Snakeman) *''Rockman.EXE Beast'' (ZoanoSnakeman) *''Saint Seiya'' (Kraken Isaac) *''Scarecrowman'' (Crash) *''Sōkō Kihei Votoms'' (Murza Melym) *''Soreike! Anpanman'' (Baikinman) *''Sōten Kōro'' (Narration) *''Tanoshii Mūmin Ikka'' (Sniff) *''Tetsuwan Atom'' (Sam) *''Time Patrol Pon'' (Louie) *''Touch'' (Isami Nishimura) *''Uchū Patrol Hopper'' (as "Tomoharu Minamiya") (June) *''Weiß Kreuz'' (Farfarello) *''The World God Only Knows'' (Kodama) *''Yū-Gi-Ō'' (Trump Bomber) OVA *''Alien 9'' (Borg) *''Armitage the Third'' (Rene D'anclaude) *''Bari Bari Densetsu'' (Hideyoshi Hijiri) *''Crying Freeman'' (Huáng Dé-Yuán) *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku'' (Frieza, Cooler) *''Ginga Eiyū Densetsu'' (Louis Mashengo) *''Golgo 13 "Queen Bee"'' (Thomas Wolson) *''Ō Dorobō Jing in Seventh Heaven'' (Kir) *''Psychic Force'' (Brad Kilsten) *''Rurōni Kenshin -Meiji Kenkaku Romantan- Tsuiokuhen'' (Iizuka) *''Sōkō Kihei Votoms: The Last Red Shoulder'' (Murza Melym) *''Sōkō Kihei Votoms: The Red Shoulder Document: Roots of Ambition'' (Murza Melym) Usagi Chan Cue - Chou Theater animation *''Bari Bari Densetsu'' (Hideyoshi Hijiri) *''Meitantei Conan: 14 Banme no Target'' (Kohei Sawaki) *''Doraemon: Nobita no Little Star Wars'' (NCIA soldier) *''The Doraemons'' series (El Matadora (third voice)) *''Dragon Ball Z: Tobikkiri no Saikyō Tai Saikyō'' (Cooler, Frieza) *''Dragon Ball Z Fukkatsu no Fusion!! Gokū to Vegeta'' (Frieza) *''Dragon Ball Z Gekitotsu!! 100 Oku Power no Senshi Tachi'' (Metal Cooler) *''The Five Star Stories'' (Decors) *''Gekijōban Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion Mōhitotsu no Hyōrinmaru'' (Mayuri Kurotsuchi) *''Gekijōban Bleach: Fade to Black Kimi no Nawoyobu'' (Mayuri Kurotsuchi) *''Gekijōban Bleach: Memories of Nobody'' (Mayuri Kurotsuchi) *''Jigoku Sensei Nūbē: Gozen 0 Toki Nūbē Shizu'' (Pierro) *''One Piece Film: Strong World'' (Dr. Indigo) *''Saint Seiya'' (Christ (Ghost Saint of Southern Cross)) *''Shin Angyō Onshi'' (Byun) *''Soreike! Anpanman'' series (Baikinman) Radio drama *''Cat's Eye'' (Toshio Uchiumi) Drama CD *''Hayō no Tsurugi'' (first CD) (Anshu) *''Weiss Kreuz Dramatic Image Album Vier & Fünf: Schwarz Ein & Zwei'' (Farfarello) *''Chouai'' (Yuuta Hagiwara) *''Psychic Force Sound Story'' (Brad Kilsten) *''Kyuuketsuhime Miyu Seiyou Shinma-hen'' (Cait Sith) Video games *''Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere'' (Simon Orestes Cohen) *''Battle Stadium D.O.N'' (Freeza) *''Bōken Jidai Katsugeki: Goemon'' (Shujaku) *''The Bouncer'' (Kou Leifou) *''Dragon Ball: Final Bout'' (Frieza) *''Dragon Ball: Tenkaichi Daibōken'' (Tambourine) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' (Frieza) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bukū Tōgeki'' (Frieza) *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' (Frieza) *''Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden'' (Frieza) *''Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension'' (Frieza) *''Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Gokū Densetsu'' (Frieza) *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' (Frieza, Cooler) *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budōkai'' (Frieza, Cooler) *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budōkai 2'' (Frieza, Cooler) *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden'' (Frieza) *''Dragon Ball Z: Sparking!'' (Frieza, Cooler) *''Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! Meteor'' (Frieza, Cooler, Tambourine) *''Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! Neo'' (Frieza, Cooler) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden'' (Frieza) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden - Kakusei-Hen'' (Frieza) *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' (Frieza) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' (Frieza, Kuriza) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' (Frieza, Cooler) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (Professor Quirinus Quirrell) *''Kaze no Densetsu Xanadu'' (Jiido) *''Kidō Senshi Gundam: Gihren no Yabō: Zeon Dokuritsusenzō Ki'' (Thomas Kurutsu) *''Kidō Senshi Gundam: Senshitachi no Kiseki'' (Thomas Kurutsu) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (Ling) *''Musashiden II: Blade Master'' (Shiraz) *''Persona 2'' (Tatsuya Sudō) *''Psychic Force'' (Brad Kilsten) *''Raijin Ping-Pong'' (Kaiji) *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' (Frieza) Tokusatsu * Denshi Sentai Denziman * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (Agent Abrella) * Tensou Sentai Goseiger (Uchuseruzō of Influenza) * Kamen Rider Den-O (Jelly Imagin) * Kamen Rider Kiva (Ladybird Fangire) * Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers (Alien Nackle) Dubbing roles *''Adventures in Dinosaur City'' (Philly) *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' (Bullwinkle J. Moose) *''An American Werewolf in London'' (Jack Goodman) *''Back to the Future'' (Goldie Wilson) *''Bad Boys II'' (TV Asahi edition) (Captain C. Howard) *''Bean'' (David Langley) *''Conan the Barbarian'' (DVD edition) (Subotai) *''Dr. Dolittle'' (Rodney the Guinea Pig) *''Flashdance'' (Richie) *''Hannibal'' (DVD edition) (Mason Verger) *''Howard the Duck'' (TBS edition) (Howard the Duck) *''Magnum Force'' (Fuji TV edition) (Philip Sweet) *''Men in Black II'' (Video and DVD edition) (Greeble) *''Miami Vice'' (Nugart Neville "Noogie" Lamont) *''Mission: Impossible'' (Nicholas Black) *''Mission to Mars'' (Luke Graham) *''Monk'' (Jack Monk Junior) *''The Mummy'' (Nippon TV edition) (Jonathan Carnahan) *''Police Academy'' (Sweetchuck) *''Road to Avonlea'' (Gus Pike) *''Sex and the City'' (Steve Brady) *''Sophie's Choice'' (Stingo) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (Fuji TV edition) (Raphael) *''The Towering Inferno'' (TBS edition) (Roger Simmons) *''Ultraman: Towards the Future'' (Mujari) *''Vega$'' (Binzer) *''Wasabi'' (Maurice/Momo) *''Wizardry'' (Frank) *''The Young Riders'' (Buck Cross) *''Zapped Again!'' (Wayne) Animation *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (Coconuts) *''A Troll in Central Park'' (Stanley) *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (Ickis) *''Anastasia'' (Bartok) *''Animaniacs'' (Yakko Warner) *''Bartok the Magnificent'' (Bartok) *''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' (Fife) *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' (Mister Frisky) *''Darkwing Duck'' (Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard) *''Dinosaur'' (Zini) *''Donkey Kong Country'' (Cranky Kong) *''Droopy'' (DVD editions) (Droopy) *''Ferngully: The Last Rainforest'' (Batty Koda) *''Garfield and Friends'' (Cartoon Network edition) (Jon Arbuckle) *''Heathcliff'' (Heathcliff) *''House of Mouse'' (José Carioca) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (Monkey King) *''Lady and the Tramp'' (Tramp) *''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' (Tramp) *''Mulan'' (Ling) *''The Polar Express'' (Smokey) *''Rainbow Brite'' (Lurky) *''The Road to El Dorado'' (Miguel) *''Shazzan'' (as "Tomoharu Takeo") (Chuck) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (Ziro the Hutt) *''The Swan Princess'' (Jean-Bob) *''The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom'' (Jean-Bob) *''The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain'' (Jean-Bob) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (Buster Bunny) *''Tom and Jerry'' (Droopy) *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' (Droopy) *''Topo Gigio'' (Topo Gigio) *''The Three Caballeros'' (José Carioca) *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' (Felix the Cat) Other *''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man'' (Electro) External links *Ryusei Nakao at 81 Produce *Ryusei Nakao at the Anime News Network Category:1951 births Category:81 Produce Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people ar:ريوسيه ناكاو es:Ryūsei Nakao fr:Ryūsei Nakao ko:나카오 류세이 id:Ryusei Nakao it:Ryūsei Nakao ja:中尾隆聖 pl:Ryūsei Nakao ru:Накао, Рюсэй Category:Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society